3D Printing is a quick formation technology (also known as Additive Manufacturing (AM) or Layer Formation. In an embodiment of the 3D printing technology, a material contained in a pipe is squeezed uniformly out from the pipe and stacked into a 3D physical form according to an instruction of a computer graphic software program. To form a 3D model quickly, a 3D scanning device is provided for obtaining the 3D space data of an object, and then the 3D space data are read to build the 3D printing object according to the instruction of the computer graphic software program.
In addition, a detachable 3D scanning device may be added and installed to the 3D printer, and such arrangement is a solution for reducing the total volume of the present 3D printers. The present 3D scanning device includes a load rotating module and a driving module, wherein a scanning object is put on the load rotating module, and the load rotating module is engaged with the driving module through a gear set and driven to rotate. Therefore, the load rotating module may be removed to facilitate the printing process when the scanning function is not used. However, the load rotating module is selectively combined with the driving module, so that if the load rotating module and the driving module are not securely positioned with respect to each other, then the gear set will be worn and damaged easily to affect the later operation. Therefore, it is a main subject for this disclosure to securely position the gear seat and the driving module of the load rotating module.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally invented a novel aligning mechanism for a 3D printer scanning device to overcome the problem of the prior art.